Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 2 = 3$
Answer: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(7x + 2) - 2 = 3 - 2$ $7x = 1$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{1}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{7}$